Role-Playing Murder
by Tstarr
Summary: The "Recess" gang heads onto a role-playing train where they must solve a mystery. Interesting? Read and review!


Untitled 

READ THIS BEFORE READING STORY!!!!! NOTE: I don't own any of the "Recess" characters in this story. The only one that is mine is Sandee Chase, which you probably know from my other "Recess" fic "Not Just the New Girl" But since I never got around to typing "Not Just the New Girl", Sandee Chase comes to 3rd Street and she is Vince's girlfriend, even though TJ used to like Sandee. Sandee helped TJ realize that Spinelli was the one for him and then TJ and Spinelli got together. You know, the usual. "Not Just the New Girl" might be `published' later though. I just love the "Recess" cartoon. This fic is kind of like the "Wishbone" book I read one I was younger. I found it last month and have been forming this story like it. The "Wishbone" book is The Disoriented Express, which is based on Agatha Christie's novel Murder on the Oriented Express. Any way, Theresa LeMayes is Cornchip Girl's real name. I heard it on the episode titled "The Army Navy Game." Well, read on! 

~.Prologue.~ 

Dear Friends, 

Since summer has started, I decided to select a few friends by random and invite them over for a new role-playing game I found in the attic of my house. I will not be coming back to 3rd Street for 6th grade, so I just wanna hang out with some of you guys. The scene is an old 1940s murder mystery game. It takes place on a train, so if you get your parent's permission, we'll hop aboard The Wind. My uncle's one of the train's conductors, so he said it was okay. The train will take us on a 5-day trip to Windsworth City where we can shop, sightsee, and hang out. Attached is the list of characters so you can see who you're playing and who else is invited. I'll explain more at the train station. So, call me if it's okay and hope to see ya soon! 

Peace and Love, 

Sandee 

Characters: 

Andros Hillerman…………………….TJ Detweiler 

news reporter 

Morgan Fisherman…………………….Ashley Spinelli 

actress 

Dr. Allison Kraft…………………….Gretchen Grundler 

genius scientist 

Walter Brewshin…………………….Mikey Blomburg 

poet 

Byron Hights…………………….Vince LeSalle 

pro-athlete 

Luke Dellford…………………….Gus Griswold 

news photographer 

Lady Diamond Francis…………………….Ashley A 

oldest of four sisters, heir to fortune 

Lady Emerald Francis…………………….Ashley T 

second oldest of the four 

Lady Sapphire Francis…………………….Ashley Q 

third oldest of the four 

Lady Ruby Francis…………………….Ashley B 

youngest of the four 

Veronica Packard…………………….Theresa LeMayes 

rare art collector 

Marty Keller…………………….Digger Dave 

oldest brother, archeologist 

Bart Keller…………………….Digger Sam 

youngest brother, archeologist 

Derman Wells…………………….Randall Weems 

nosy gossip columnist 

Carl Justice…………………….Menlo 

secretary for the Francis family 

Alecia Viola…………………….Sandee Chase 

nightclub singer 

~.Chapter 1.~ 

"TJ! Go check the mail. You didn't do it yesterday or the day before. I bet our mailbox is stuffed!" Becky yelled. TJ rolled his eyes. He was about to play his new video game. Looks like it'll have to wait. TJ got up and ran outside. Becky was right, the mailbox did look kind of stuffed. He took the key out and unlocked the back. Mail flew everywhere. Good thing it wasn't windy. TJ took the mail inside and plopped it on the table. 

"Junk, junk, junk," he mumbled as he sorted through the mail. "Hello, what's this?" There was a letter addressed to him with no return address. He opened it and pulled out a letter. It was from Sandee Chase. TJ sighed thinking of Sandee. Sandee has come just last year in 5th grade. TJ had had a major crush on her, but then realized that Spinelli was the only one for him. Sounds cliché doesn't it? TJ read the letter about the train and the mystery game. "Sounds okay. Hey mom!" 

"Yes?" she asked running into the kitchen. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, just make it quick, I'm late for work!" she said frantically. 

"Okay, just read this," he said shoving the letter into her hand. She read it quickly and nodded. 

"Sure you can go. Now for tonight's dinner, there's some leftover broccoli in the refrigerator and some leftover meat too. Okay? Love you dear," she said and walked out the door. 

TJ sighed. Broccoli. Yuck. 

Ring ring. Ring ring. TJ went to go answer the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hey Teej? It's me, Spinelli." 

"Oh, hey Spin. What's up?" 

"Oh, you know, this and that. Have you checked your mail lately?" 

"Yeah, just did. Are you going to Sandee's role-playing thing?" he asked hopefully. 

"Uh-huh. You?" 

"Yep." 

There was a pause. Finally, Spinelli asked," Hey, Gretch and I are going for pizza. Gather up Vince, Mikey, and Gus and we can meet at the `TSTARR Pizzeria', okay?" 

"Okay. Talk to you soon." 

"Bye." 

"Bye." TJ hung up. Too bad it wasn't just him and Spin. 

~.Chapter 2.~ 

"Is everyone here?" Sandee called. No one was listening. "Hello?" She took a deep breath and shouted, "Hey!!" Everyone went silent. "As I was saying… is everyone here?" 

Sandee checked everyone off. Good, the role-playing was about to start. 

"So, like, are you going to tell us what this is all about?" Ashley A. asked. 

"Like, yeah, Sandee. I only came because you said I was, like, and heiress!" Ashley Q. exclaimed. 

"Hold your horses, people," said Sandee as calmly as possible. "Okay, like I've said, this is a role-playing game. You've read the letter about it being an old 1940's murder mystery thing. Well, I'll hand you your envelopes that'll tell you which room you'll be in and who your roommates are. Now, when you get your envelopes, you may open them, but, you CANNOT show them to anyone—and I mean anyone. Got it?" Everyone nodded. Sandee continued. "You'll find your costumes in your closet in you room. Your props will also be with your costume. Your name will be on the costumes so that no one will get mixed up. Inside the envelope is information about your character and a list of the characters so that you won't get confused. In the information, it will tell you about what part you might play in the game. 

"If there is a section in red in your packet, that means you are involved directly with the murder. If there is a section in yellow, that means you are the one who is murdered. The sections in green are information about how your character is supposed to act. Remember, don't act too suspicious, just enough to get everyone confused. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, to tell you the truth, I'm just reading off the instructions. I haven't looked in any of the packets. I have no idea who it is or anything. Cross my heart, hope to croak, drop a toenail in my Coke!" Everyone laughed. 

"All aboard!" someone yelled. 

Sandee whirled around. "Uncle Jack! They have to find their rooms first before you start the train!" 

Jack chuckled. "Okay, sorry Sandee. Come on kids. Hop on!" 

ROOM ASSIGNMENTS: 

Room 1: TJ Detweiler (Andros Hillerman) 

Vince LeSalle (Byron Hights) 

Room 2: Mikey Blomburg (Walter Brewshin) 

Gus Griswold (Luke Dellford) 

Room 3: Ashley Spinelli (Morgan Fisherman) 

Sandee Chase (Alecia Viola) 

Room 4: Gretchen Grundler (Dr. Allison Kraft) 

Theresa LeMayes (Veronica Packard) 

Room 5: Digger Dave (Marty Keller) 

Digger Sam (Bart Keller) 

Room 6: Menlo (Carl Justice) 

Randall Weems (Derman Wells) 

Room 7: Ashley A. (Lady Diamond Francis) 

Ashley B. (Lady Ruby Francis) 

Room 8: Ashley Q. (Lady Sapphire Francis) 

Ashley T. (Lady Emerald Francis) 

OOC: Okay, I'm going to use their role-playing names now so you can look back at the room assignments to match the names with everyone. You can look back, write them down, print them out, whatever you want. Just warning you though. Okay, here we go: 

Everyone dressed accordingly and followed the directions to the main room in the train. The train had started moving a couple of minutes ago. Andros walked over to Morgan. 

"Hello Morgan," Andros said, remembering to stay in character. 

"Why hello Andros. Long time no see. What have you been up to?" Morgan asked. 

"Oh, this and that," Andros answered with a shrug. 

Suddenly--- 

"How could you?!?" screamed someone. Andros and Morgan turned around. Lady Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby Francis were standing faced off with Lady Diamond Francis. 

"Don't argue with me sisters! I'm the oldest and I'm the heir to the fortune. When I die then it will be passed on. Don't break a nail over it!" Lady Diamond screamed back. The sisters calmed down and Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby huddled together in a group while Diamond flirted carelessly with Byron Hights—pro-athlete. Andros grinned. All this stuff was part of their characters and scripts. Everyone was doing a good job of acting. Another argument broke out soon after. 

"You're just afraid that I'll take over the whole dig!" Bart Keller yelled. 

"No, you're just too young. I'm the oldest and I go first. It's my dig. Not yours!" yelled Marty Keller back. 

"Just because you're older?" asked Bart with shock. "I'm a better archeologist than you. I bet you I could find a whole ancient city in 2 days!" 

"Over my dead body!" Marty snorted. 

Andros smiled and he turned back to Morgan. "So Morgan, what jobs have you landed now in your acting career?" 

"Oh, this and that," Morgan said repeating Andros's earlier words. Andros checked his pocket watch. It was almost 9:15 p.m. At 9:15 they were all supposed to stand in a certain place. He still had time. 

"Well, I'm off now Morgan. I must go and greet Miss Viola over there," Andros said pointing at Alecia Viola. He walked over there as Alecia was finishing her song. 

"Hey, great voice," Andros said. 

"Why thank you Andros," Alecia replied. "Did you hear about the Francis'? Isn't it awful?" 

"What? What is?" Andros asked. 

"Hiya guys!" It was Luke Dellford—news photographer. "Hey Mr. Hillerman, I'm supposed to go around with you and investigate and stuff." 

"Sure Luke. Call me Andros. You're my new partner then, right?""Right!" 

"Can I finish my story?" Alecia asked impatiently. 

"What? Oh yeah, sure," Andros said turning back to Alecia. 

"As I was saying—and you might want to write this down Andros—was that the Francis' lost all of their fortune and Lady Diamond has no inheritance!" 

"What?!?" asked Andros and Luke shocked. 

"It's true!" Alecia said with pure delight. "Can you believe it?" 

"Wow, does the 4 sisters know?" Luke asked. 

"No!" Alecia said quickly. "But don't tell them. I want to see their faces when they do find out!" 

Derman Wells was kneeling behind the piano listening to Alecia talking to Andros and Luke. His script had said that there was some moist conversation about the Francis' over here. And his script was right! Now to follow the next directions. Derman took a deep breath and ran over to Lady Emerald. "Lady Emerald, Lady Emerald, Lady Emerald!" 

Lady Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby stood nearby plotting about how to take the fortune. Lady Emerald checked her watch. 9:00. Derman was supposed to come over with information. 

"Lady Emerald, Lady Emerald, Lady Emerald!" 

Finally, Emerald thought. 

"Yes Derman?" 

Derman took another deep breath and launched into his story about what he heard from Alecia Viola. 

"I knew it!" Ruby said. "Father didn't seem so happy last night!" 

"I know just what to do, girls," Lady Sapphire said mischievously. "Derman, here's a cookie. Beat it. Girls only!" Derman left smiling. 

"So Byron, are you saying that you could beat an entire pro-basketball team by yourself?" Lady Diamond said batting her eyes. 

"Yep, that's right!" Byron said, obviously liking the attention. 

Andros stood waiting. 9:15 was coming really slowly. 

"You tramp!" It was Alecia. 

"Don't call me that!" That was Lady Diamond. Andros turned over there to see them standing with Byron right between them. 

"You're trying to steal him from me," Alecia said. 

"Why would I do that? I don't need him. I have plenty of money!" Lady Diamond yelled. 

"Not now since you have no inheritance!" Alecia screamed. She then clamped her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. "Oops," she whispered. 

"What?!? That's not true, you're making that up!" Diamond said hysterically. Andros looked at his watch. Yep, this was the scene that was supposed to be playing. He looked up and walked over to the piano next to Morgan where she was watching the whole fight with amusement. It was 9:15. 

~.Chapter 3.~ 

The lights suddenly went out and somebody screamed. Andros could feel that it was very close to him. The lights blinked back on and Alecia was on the floor, slumped over and dead. Everybody started screaming and running around. Of course, Alecia wasn't really dead, but in her script, she was. Dr. Allison Kraft ran over to her. 

"I'm not a doctor, I'm a scientist, but from the looks of this, she's dead!" Dr. Allison announced. Everyone gasped. Walter Brewshin picked Alecia up and carried her away. 

"Who could have done this?" asked Andros. 

"That what you have to figure out," came a voice from behind him. Andros whirled around. It was Jack, the conductor. Jack continued on, "Whoever figures out who killed Alecia first, you will win a special prize. As soon as you know, go tell Sandee who'll be the waitress here from now on. Her new name: Samantha Carbine. 

"Okay Luke," Andros said. "We have to work together even though we're not roommates. But, we work for the same paper." 

"Okay," Luke replied. "I have my camera with me all ready to go." 

"Okay, let's go investigate." 

"Okay!" 

"Now," began Andros. "Who would have a possible motive?" 

"Um," Luke said not knowing. He looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. "I know!" exclaimed Luke. "What about Lady Diamond Francis? She was arguing with Alecia before she was killed. And she might be mad that Alecia said she was broke!" 

"Good thinking," Andros said. "Come on." 

"Me? Kill Alecia Viola? Impossible!" Lady Diamond said. Andros, Luke, and Lady Diamond were sitting in a booth sipping coffee…okay, actually it was tea. 

"Well, you were arguing with her," brought up Andros. 

"Ha," Lady Diamond scoffed. "Alecia and I are…er, friends. We argue over Byron all the time!" She lowered her voice, "He really loves me though." 

Andros raised his eyebrows. "Really? I thought he and Alecia were a couple." 

"Oh, it appears that way," Lady Diamond said smiling. "Alecia was in the way. No offense and all. Alecia was really nice." 

Luke looked at Andros. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Luke asked Andros. 

"Exactly," Andros said grinning. 

"Lady Diamond, thank you for your time. Now excuse us, but we have more people to investigate," Luke said rising from the table with Andros. 

"Now on to the next suspect," Andros said. 

"What can I help you with, fellows?" Byron asked. 

Andros and Luke were standing next to Byron while he sat at the piano bench. "Uh, shouldn't you be mourning? Your girlfriend was just murdered," Andros asked. 

"Hey, Andros, buddy," Byron said looking up. "You and I have known each other for awhile, right?" 

"Right." 

"I don't weep. It's a sign of weakness. But don't think I'm heartless. I am mourning inside. Trust me," Byron said winking. 

"Um, Mr. Hights—"Luke began. 

"Please, call me Byron." 

"—Okay, Byron, could it be possible that you murdered Alecia?" 

"What?!?" exclaimed Byron. "Why would I do that?" 

"Because she was getting in the way of your and Lady Diamond's relationship," Andros said matter-of-factly. 

"Who told you that?" 

"Lady Diamond," Luke said. 

Byron shook his head. "Listen, that may be true…But! I did NOT kill Alecia Viola." 

"Okay, thank you Byron. See you later," Andros said nodding. Luke and Andros stepped aside. "Now what Luke? We don't have a lead." 

"True. Why don't we take a break to think. I need some tea—I mean coffee—to clear my head," Luke said and they went their separate ways. 

"Who could have done this?" asked Dr. Allison Kraft. 

"I don't know," replied her assistant Veronica Packard. Veronica was a rare art collector. She loves paintings, jewels, ceramics, and any kind of artwork you could think of. 

"Why don't we investigate, Veronica. That might give us some clues," Dr. Allison suggested. 

"Sure." 

"Excuse me, Lady Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby?" asked Veronica a few minutes later. 

"Yes?" Emerald replied. 

"May we ask a few questions?" asked Dr. Allison. 

"Sure," Ruby said with a shrug. The 3 sisters were sitting at the counter eating salads. Allison and Veronica sat down next to them. 

"Where were you at the time of Alecia's murder?" asked Allison. 

"Why, we were plotting about…something…behind the piano," replied Sapphire. 

"Do you care to tell us what you were plotting?" Allison asked. 

"Not particularly," Emerald said. "It wasn't a murder or anything. Just a little revenge. Nothing gigantic." 

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Sapphire said putting her hand up in front of Allison's face. "Are you trying to accuse us for the death of Alecia Viola?" 

"Well, we're not accusing, merely questioning," said Veronica. 

"Well, we didn't, okay? Why would we kill Alecia?" Ruby asked. 

"Just a thought," Veronica replied shrugging. 

"You shouldn't accuse Diamond either. None of us Francis' would ever kill Alecia Viola," Sapphire said. 

"And why not?" pressed Allison. 

"Because she was—she was—…Oh, I can't say!" Emerald said frustrated. 

"Tell us. It will help Alecia," said Veronica. 

"Alecia Viola is our stepsister," Emerald said sighing. "There, I said it." 

"S-s-stepsister?" stammered Allison, obviously confused. 

"Yes, she's a year younger than me. She was from Father's 2nd marriage," Ruby said. "Now, leave us alone. We're thinking." 

"Will do," Veronica said. She and Allison got up and left. 

"Wow, that was rather unexpected," Allison said as soon as she and Veronica were aside. 

"Yeah, who would have thought?" Veronica asked shaking her head. 

"Well, that gives us no lead," Allison pointed out. 

"Yeah, I know. Let's go ask Walter Brewshin over there. Maybe he saw something," suggested Veronica. 

"Are you suggesting that I took place in a heinous murder?" Walter asked, his eyes narrowing. 

"No, no," Veronica said quickly. "We just want to know if you saw something." 

"Well, here's what I remember: Before the lights went out, Byron was standing between Lady Diamond and Alecia. Andros and Morgan were standing next to Alecia, and you two were at a booth next to Lady Diamond. You two looked in deep conversation though." 

"Yes," recalled Allison. 

"Anyway," Walter went on. "Lady Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby were standing in a huddle by the door over there behind Andros and Morgan where Jack came out after the murder. Derman was talking with Carl Justice, the Francis' secretary, and the Keller brothers at the counter over there. And I was sitting next to Derman. Of course I didn't hear a word they said because I was working on my new poem for Alecia. She was going to try to sing them." 

"Really?" asked Veronica intrigued. "Can I hear the poem?" 

"Of course, little friend," Walter said. He cleared his throat and recited: 

"If kisses were water, I'd give you a sea, 

If love was a leaf, I'd give you a tree. 

If love was a human, I'd give you me, 

And if love was forever, I'd give you eternity." 

"Wow," said Veronica practically mesmerized. 

"Very nice Walter," Allison said. "And thank you for your time. Now come on Veronica. Let's go get some coffee and take a rest." 

"Excuse me, Carl, can I have a word with you?" asked Andros later that night. Luke was already asleep and Andros decided to do this last "investigation" without him. 

"Sure Andros. What can I do for you?" asked Carl. 

"What's the deal with the Francis girls? Did they have anything to do with Alecia's death?" 

"Heavens, no! They would never hurt Alecia." 

Andros looked puzzled. "What? But Diamond and Alecia argue all the time!" 

"Yes, but that's just a little sibling rivalry," Carl said smiling. 

"Sibling rivalry???" asked Andros clearly confused. 

"Alecia Viola was Diamond, Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby's stepsister. She's one year younger than Ruby. Alecia is from their father's 2nd marriage." 

"Oh," Andros said. "So, the Francis girls would never hurt Alecia, right?" 

"You got that right," said a voice behind Andros. He turned around. It was the waitress, Samantha Carbine. 

"You knew about Alecia and the Francis'?" Andros asked. 

"Yeah. In fact, I just heard something from Derman Wells." 

"What?" Andros inquired. 

"The Francis fortune didn't just `disappear'. It was stolen," Samantha said nodding. "Remember, you didn't hear it from me though. Catch you two later." Samantha walked off to go sit talk to Walter Brewshin. 

"Stolen, eh?" Andros asked. He smiled. "Looks like we got ourselves another case." 

~.Chapter 4.~ 

"Okay, you're deadlines are up," said Jack two days later. "We'll be at Windsworth City in 1 hour. What did you find out? Anybody care to share?" 

"I will," Andros said standing up. "Well, if anyone cared to talk to Samantha Carbine, you would know that there are 2 mysteries here." He paused so everyone could gasp. "I interviewed everyone and everyone had a motive, but also an alibi. Here, let me explain: 

"Let's start with Lady Diamond. She had every right to kill Alecia. But she wouldn't because Alecia Viola was the Francis girl's stepsister! That rules out the four Francis girls. 

"It couldn't have been the Keller brothers because they were sitting at the counter over here with Derman and Carl, so that rules all four of them out. 

"It wasn't Dr. Allison Kraft or Veronica Packard because during their investigations, they were as puzzled as I. 

"We could also rule out Byron Hights because he was Alecia's boyfriend…even though he was cheating on her. Sorry Byron. 

"Walter Brewshin. What to say about him? Well, he wouldn't hurt a fly. In fact, his poem he was writing was going to be sung by Alecia. Why would he kill someone who was going to make him even more famous?" 

"It wasn't my assistant Luke Dellford because he was with me during my investigation the whole time. 

"We can also say it wasn't Alecia, duh, because she was the one murdered! And it wasn't me because I know it isn't. Trust me. 

"Now who's left, hmm? Ah, yes, Morgan Fisherman. My girlfriend. Why would I accuse her? She was with me, right? Well, I wasn't near enough to see where she was during the time of the murder." 

"Are you saying I killed Alecia Viola?" asked Morgan shocked. 

"Yes!" announced Andros. "You were jealous of her because she was more successful than you. She had a beautiful singing voice, she had a ton of gigs, and you—you didn't. You were just an actress, barely scraping by in the 1940s." 

"Alright, I admit it!" screamed Morgan. "I killed Alecia Viola. Who would've cared? Who would've suspected me? She was my friend, my roommate. But she was also a traitor. She tried to go out with Andros here and she always had to be the best. I admit it!" 

"Now for the second case. If you haven't heard, the Francis family has no fortune to give to Lady Diamond," Andros said. The Francis girls nodded slowly. "But that's because it was…stolen!" Andros announced. "The Francis fortune wasn't just money. It was also, paintings, jewels, pottery, glass sculptures, and the most prized possession: A solid gold dollar sign statue." Again, everyone gasped. "And who here collects things like this?" Andros pointed at Veronica. "None other than Veronica Packard, rare art collector!" 

Veronica looked down at the ground. "It's true. I only wanted all of that stuff because of its value. I'm sorry, I'll return it." 

Jack started applauding. "Well done Andros Hillerman. Game—over! Now, go change and we'll be in Windsworth City in 30 minutes." Jack left after that. 

"Hey, good job, Teej," Spinelli said. 

"Sorry I busted you." 

"You did what you had to do. I wonder what your prize is." 

"Oh yeah," wondered TJ. 

~.Epilogue.~ 

They were all back at 3rd Street School for their 6th grade year. TJ thought back to Sandee and how she had put together the role-playing game. And how he had won $35.00! 

"Man, another year!" Vince said coming up beside TJ. 

"You ready?" TJ asked. 

"Yeah, I'm just sad Sandee isn't coming back," Vince said sighing. 

"Guess again," said a voice behind Vince. 

"Sandee!" exclaimed Vince running up to hug her. 

"Hey TJ," she said waving. 

"Sandee? I thought you were leaving," TJ asked. 

"I only said that so that you would all be sure to come role-play!" Sandee exclaimed. "Come on, I love 3rd Street. It's way better than my old school. Don't worry, I'll be here." 

They all walked into 3rd Street School for their last year here. Too bad they'd all go their separate ways soon. But hey, who's thinking about the future? Let's play some kickball! 

~.THE END.~ 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


End file.
